


La Valkirya Obscura

by stelluxfero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Battle, Darkness, Fanfiction, Gen, Ghosts, Girl - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, pokegirl - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: Silverya es una joven niña, enfermiza y solitaria.Pero todo eso va a cambiar cuando ayuda a un pokemon herido.Acto que dará inicio a una intensa aventura donde un extraño ser les ofrecerá un obscuro pacto.Dejara atrás su antigua vida para volverse mucho mas de lo que en algún momento soñó que podría serBasada ligeramente en la versión anime de la serie Pokemon





	1. Capitulo 1 Miedo a la obscuridad

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/199054151-la-valkirya-obscura>

<https://www.deviantart.com/stelluxfero/art/Dark-Valkirya-813669819>

## Capitulo 1 Miedo a la obscuridad

Es cierto lo que se dice: cuando estamos a punto de morir, vemos toda nuestra vida pasar frente a nuestros ojos. En tan solo un instante pude verme de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo cuando casi acababa de cumplir los nueve años. En ese entonces era tan débil, tan enfermiza, tan tímida. Mientras las demás chicas de mi edad y hasta más jóvenes andaban jugando en el campo con sus amigos y pokemons, yo siempre estaba adentro, siempre en casa, siempre enferma; por lo mismo era muchísimo más delgada y débil, incapaz de hacer por mi misma cosas que niñas más pequeñas podrían hacer con facilidad. A cada rato venían diferentes doctores a revisarme, recetándome una gran variedad de medicinas, cada una con un sabor más desagradable que la anterior.

Al estar siempre en casa, sin amigos, sin poder jugar al aire libre y viendo el mundo a través de las ventanas sin saber que había más allá de las altas bardas que rodeaban la extensa propiedad de la familia, resultaba en que mi tono de piel fuera más blanca y pálida de lo normal lo que a su vez contribuía a que me viera aun mas enferma. Parecía una fantasma deambulando por nuestra inmensa mansión, en varias ocasiones escuche al personal que trabajaba para nosotros referirse a mí con el término de "banshee", el hecho de que mi cabello fuera largo y de color rojo brillante, además de tener ojos verde esmeralda hacia que en verdad parecía como ese espectro; a la imagen anterior se le podía sumar mis gritos y llantos: a nadie y mucho menos a una niña miedosa, como lo era yo en ese entonces, le gusta que le estén inyectando a cada rato u obligando a tomar desagradables medicinas, las cuales me mantenían despierta casi toda la noche y me hacian dormir buena parte del día.

En aquellos días mi vida era poco menos que miserable, en varias ocasiones les roge a mis padres que me permitieran tener un pokemon, un amiguito que pudiera siempre estar a mi lado y hacerme compañía para no estar tan sola. Pero los doctores dijeron que no sería conveniente por mis enfermedades tener cerca de mí un pokemon, no sería prudente y hasta podría ser nocivo para mi salud. Ahora me doy cuenta de que aquellos pseudo doctores realmente no querían curarme, para así no perder a su mejor cliente y con ello las grandes sumas de dinero que mis padres les pagaban.

Así transcurrían mis primeros años de vida, sintiendo como si estuviera muerta en vida, hasta que un día algo me llamo. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, causado por las medicinas, cuando un llanto me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Conocía bien ese sonido, no era intenso y desesperado, más bien era el suave dulce y sutil sonido del dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación. Era el mismo sonido de mi llanto y aquel otro ser, ambos sentíamos lo mismo; sentía como si me llamara, como si su alma llamara a la mía desde lejos. Casi dormida, silenciosamente salí de mi habitación, atravesé el corredor y baje por la escalera hasta llegar al primer piso, para de allí deslizarme como una sombra bajando las amplias escaleras principales y luego el largo salón central para finalmente salir por la ancha puerta del frente; hubiera sido mucho mas discreto salir por cualquier otra de las puertas secundarias, pero no estaba pensando claramente me sentía en algún lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia. Aquel llanto me guiaba, me llevaba hacia mi destino.

A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde entonces, recuerdo claramente esa ocasión, el crepúsculo había pasado y la suave obscuridad se extendía por todos lados como un manto, las estrellas brillaban claramente en el cielo, la fría y húmeda hierba acariciaba mis pies descalzos mientras avanzaba. Mis padres jamás me hubieran dejado pasear sola por el campo en el día, que saliera por la noche seria simplemente imposible ya que ¡yo le tenía miedo a la obscuridad! Dormía con varias luces encendidas y el pasillo afuera de mi habitación era el único que se mantenía con las luces encendidas toda la noche. Vivíamos en un pueblo pacífico donde cualquiera podía caminara a solas por cualquier lugar sin sentirse amenazado; por su puesto siempre existía el riesgo de que accidental o intencionalmente algún tonto provocara al ataque de un pokemon salvaje, pero eran incidentes escasos que con la ayuda de los pokemon de compañía nunca pasaban de simples sustos sin trascendencia. Aun así era peligroso que una niña anduviera sola por la noche: a pesar de la seguridad que nos brindaban la fuerza de policía y nuestros propios compañeros pokemon, siempre existía el riesgo del ataque por parte ladrones o de algún pokemon furioso, además de los peligros lógicos al andar caminando a obscuras por los bosques espesos que rodeaban el pueblo. Pero en aquella extraña ocasión era como si alguien o algo tomara mi mano y me llevara de manera que me sentía tranquila, segura y a salvo. Nada me asustaba, nada me preocupaba solo sentía la imperante necesidad de llegar hasta donde aquel ser que lloraba estaba.

Camine en la obscuridad durante largo tiempo, aunque solo llevaba puesto un suave, corto y ligero camisón sin mangas no sentía frio, logrando llegar a mi destino sin más incidente que los pies cubiertos de lodo. Allí encontré un vehículo, no muy lejos del cual alguien dormía en una tienda de campaña tranquilo y confiando en que los dos _houndoom_ que lo acompañaban le avisarían de cualquier amenaza. Sin ningún temor seguí caminando hasta llegar al vehículo, en cuya parte posterior había varias jaulas de diversos tamaños, pase casi a un lado de uno de los _houndoom_ que ni siquiera se movió de su tranquilo sueño, era como si algún poder los mantuviera dormidos, brindándome sigilo y protección al mismo tiempo. Lo que vi dentro de las jaulas haría que el alma de cualquier que apreciara la vida se estremeciera: varias crías de diversos tipos de pokemon, muertas o agonizando. No solo habían sido lastimadas cruelmente al ser capturadas, sino que ellas mismas al intentar escapar desesperadamente se habían producido terribles heridas; las condiciones de falta de higiene y el estado en que se encontraban mostraban claramente que hacía bastante tiempo que no comían o tomaban agua. Las débiles y entrecortadas respiraciones de los que aun estaban vivos indicaban que estaban a momentos de dejar este estarlo. Pero el llanto que me había despertado y guiado hasta allí, provenía de una pequeña jaula donde uno de ellos aun luchaba y pese a su terrible condición se esforzaba por seguir viva: una pequeña _Mienfoo_ , casi sin fuerza arañaba los crueles y duros alambre de metal de su jaula, las marcas de su sangre en sus inútiles esfuerzos por escapar bañaban el piso y las paredes de su pequeña prisión.

Me acerque hasta donde ella estaba y al sentir mi presencia la _Mienfoo_ gruño débilmente, aun luchando contra su cruel destino. Me acerque aun mas y ella entreabrió los ojos, lo débil que estaba no le permitían enfocar con claridad pero su olfato le permitió saber que yo no era aquella terrible persona que la había atrapado. Se arrastro un poco hasta que su nariz alcanzo el borde de la jaula, acerque mi mano y suavemente la roce, el contacto hizo que su débil cuerpo se estremeciera.

" **mienfoo** " pronuncie sutilmente con una voz que no era la mía "¿ **tienes la fuerza para aferrarte a la vida**? **O** ¿ **prefieres que el dolor termine**?" hice una pausa y volvieron a preguntar a través de mi voz "¿ **quieres quedarte aquí**? **O** ¿ **prefieres dejar atrás este mundo**?"

Nuevamente una pausa, unos instantes que parecieron durar una eternidad.

" _por favor ayúdame_..." suplico una dulce y melódica voz " _no quiero morir... ¡sálvame_!"

Me encontraba sorprendida sin comprender quien había dicho eso.

" _ayúdame_..." volvió a suplicar la _Mienfoo_ haciendo un vano esfuerzo por ponerse en pie

En respuesta mi mano se movió por sí misma y abrí la dura puerta de la jaula tan fácilmente como si volteara la página de un libro

" **mienfoo aférrate a mi pequeña emisaria** " dije con aquella voz que no era la mía mientras levantaba su frágil cuerpo y lo acunaba entre mis brazos " **ahora váyanse de aquí, rápido y sin voltear, pues la vida aquí está por terminar** " dijo la voz que esta vez venia de algún lugar fuera de mi.

Corrí, corrí tan rápido como podía con la pequeña _Mienfoo_ en mis brazos, sabía que su vida estaba en grave riesgo y debía protegerla, tenía que hacer algo, así que seguí corriendo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, hasta el único edificio que siempre estaba abierto, donde siempre había alguien despierto y que podría ayudarnos.

"¡ayúdenme!" grite desesperada tan pronto entre, lo súbito de mi entrada y la intensidad de mi grito hizo que tanto la enfermera Joy como su compañera _Chansey_ brincaran sobresaltadas, les tomo tan solo unos segundos recuperarse del susto y al verme con la _Mienfoo_ en mis brazos rápidamente entraron en acción. Mientras la enfermera Joy corría hacia mí su Chansey fue por una camilla y rápidamente llego a nuestro lado, sin decir nada tomaron a la _Mienfoo_ de mis brazos y la recostaron sobre la camilla para llevarla a la sección de curación pokemon que estaba detrás de una doble puerta.

Me quede de pie, sola allí en la entrada, no sabía si quedarme o irme. Jamás había salido de casa antes y me distraje viendo todo el lugar, era la única allí tal vez porque era muy noche y sentí que el lugar era enorme o eso me pareció en aquella ocasión; por el contrario yo me sentía tan pequeña, tan débil, de pronto me di cuenta que estaba lejos de casa y comencé a temblar de miedo.

"debes tener más cuidado" me dijo firmemente una voz cuando ya estaba a punto de irme "¡debes cuidar más a tu pokemon y no permitir que su vida este en peligro!" la dureza en su voz y expresión mostraban la inmensa preocupación que sentía por aquella pequeña vida que estaba en peligro.

"no es mi pokemon" respondí con voz apenas audible mirando al piso "yo solamente la encontré y la traje aquí"

"¿la encontraste?" pregunto sorprendida la enfermera Joy, su voz cambio rápidamente de un tono acusatorio a uno amable "¿Dónde, cómo es que esta tan lastimada?"

"no lo sé..." dije débilmente y era verdad, en ese momento no recordaba nada de cómo había encontrado a aquella _Mienfoo_ , solo recordaba que la llevaba en brazos y que debía cuidarla "no...se que....paso" dije sintiéndome mareada.

Desperté, algunas horas más tarde, sobre una tibia cama sintiendo a mi lado una presencia suave y cálida cuya rítmica respiración acompañaba a la mía. Me gire para ver a quien estaba a mi lado, sabiendo ya lo que encontraría.

"hola Mienfoo" dije tenuemente, mi mano apenas rozando la suya, ella había estado dormida pero al sentirme y escuchar mi voz lentamente despertó, parpadeo por un instante como sorprendida y sus ojos color miel se centraron en los míos.

"... _hola_ " respondió ella, sorprendida prácticamente brinque y ¡casi me caigo de la cama!

"¿puedes hablar?" pregunte algo asustada

" _eso mismo te iba a preguntar_ " dijo ella sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome con curiosidad

"¿co...cómo te llamas?" le pregunte calmándome mientras me sentaba igual que ella frente a frente

" _Mienfoo, aunque mi papa siempre me llamaba Mimi...por ser la más pequeña de entre todos mis hermanos y hermanas_ " respondió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas " _el...mi papa lucho muy fuerte para protegernos....cuando...cuando ellos vinieron..._ " continuo con voz entre cortada y lagrimas fluyendo por su rostro " _los salvo a todos, escaparon, pero....pero yo era muy pequeña y lenta_ " dijo apretando con fuerza su pequeños puños " _la red cayó sobre mi....y ya no supe que paso después..._ "

La abrace con fuerza y la sostuve contra mi pecho mientras Mimi lloraba con amargura

"¿ _los demás_?" pregunto cuando por fin logro controlarse "¿ _los otros que estaban en las jaulas_?"

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude hablar, sentí como mi rostro se humedecía mientras la mirada se me nublaba "¡Lo siento!" dije agachando la cabeza "ellos ya...solo pude salvarte a ti... ¡por favor perdóname!"

Una suave patita acaricio mi mejilla y su pequeña nariz levemente rozo la mía

" _no tienes nada de que disculparte... tu no hiciste nada malo_ " dijo con voz llena de dulzura "¡ _me salvaste la vida_!" agrego mientras sus dos patitas alzaban mi rostro, estábamos frente a frente su naricita tocando la mía, podíamos vernos reflejadas en los ojos de la otra.

"¡ _sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, jamás, jamás podre agradecerte lo suficiente que me hayas salvado_!" se acerco aun más a mí hasta que podíamos respirar el aliento de la otra "¡ _siempre te seguiré y daré mi vida por protegerte_!" y con eso se aferro a mí con tanta fuerza que podía sentir su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Estuvimos así largo tiempo, ninguna de las dos quería soltarse de la otra pues había una calidad seguridad estando así entrelazadas. Finalmente, lentamente nos fuimos separando, ambas con una amplia sonrisa en nuestros rostros de pronto un leve " _Beep_ " electrónico distrajo mi atención, voltee y pude ver en el reloj de pared que este indicaba las dos a.m.

"¡debo volver a casa!" casi grite alarmada poniéndome en pie de un brinco, instintivamente busque mis zapatos y mi ropa hasta que recordé que había salido de casa prácticamente sin nada puesto salvo aquel suave, corto y ligero camisón sin mangas "Mimi, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que se den cuenta que salí"

" _estoy lista, vámonos_ " respondió ella velozmente llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos

"tu quédate" le dije preocupada "tienes que recuperarte completamente, además...."

" _a donde tú vas yo voy_ " dijo con firmeza, sin verme mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta para luego asomarse revisando hacia ambos lados " _no hay nadie afuera, podemos salir_ "

Dio unos pasos hacia afuera, alerta y revisando el obscuro exterior "¡ _vamos_!" me dijo con insistencia extendiendo su patita hacia mi ya que yo me había quedado congelada y sin moverme. Tenía que llegar a casa pero no podía llegar con un pokemon pues sabía que de inmediato la encerrarían y jamás la volvería a ver.

"¡ _vamos_!" repitió Mimi esta vez tomando mi mano y tirando de mi " _cierra la puerta_ " me indico y así lo hice, de inmediato la obscuridad nos envolvió

"¡no puedo ver nada!" susurre asustada y con voz temblorosa

" _yo te guio_ " dijo apretando mi mano para darme confianza mientras avanzábamos silenciosamente por los obscuros pasillos del Centro Pokemon

"¿cómo sabes por dónde salir?"

" _huelo el aire fresco que viene de afuera_ " contesto Mimi sin detenerse " _fue un truco que mi papa me enseño_ " dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz. Seguimos rápidamente hasta que llegamos a lo que me pareció la cocina y de allí a una angosta puerta de servicio; Mimi trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿ _Qué hacemos_?" pregunto ella preocupada " _aun me siento demasiado débil para intentar abrirla a la fuerza_ "

Un poco de luz, del alumbrado público, entraba por las ventanas no era mucho pero nos permitía ver a nuestro alrededor. En una de las paredes había un tablero de anuncios completamente lleno de listas, ordenes de pedidos y otras cosas. Pero lo más importante estaba a su lado: un panel de control. Sin soltar la mano de Mimi me acerque hasta allí, desde ese panel se podían controlar diversas secciones del Centro Pokemon, busque en el los controles de las puertas hasta encontrar la sección que nos permitiría abrir la puerta de servicios de la cocina.

"este debería abrir la puerta" dije en voz muy baja activando el comando de abrir pero en respuesta solo escuche el doble "beep" y una luz roja se encendió en el panel, no era necesario que leyera lo que decía para saber que necesitaba un código de acceso "espero que este aquí..." dije mientras trataba de leer con la tenue luz cualquier indicio del que podría ser el código, seguí buscando en el tablero con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Estuve buscando durante lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que note un trozo de papel sepultado debajo de todo, lo quite del tablero y me acerque a la ventana para poder leerlo con mayor claridad, con cuidado revise lo escrito en él y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, casi corriendo, jalando a Mimi, regrese al panel de control active los comandos e ingrese lo que esperaba fuera el código correcto, en respuesta un simple "beep" y una luz verde junto con un suave "click" me indicaron que éramos libres.

Sin soltarnos Mimi abrió la puerta y se asomo con cuidado, revisando que no hubiera ningún riesgo, con un leve apretón me indico que podíamos continuar y corrimos por un corto callejón hasta llegar a una de las calles principales que a esa hora se encontraba totalmente desierta

"¿ _hacia dónde_?" me pregunto ella sin detenerse

"a la derecha" le respondí jadeando; seguimos corriendo durante un largo tiempo hasta que me detuve en seco, el tirón hizo que Mimi volteara a verme alarmada

"¿ _qué sucede_?" pregunto mientras las dos respirábamos agitadamente

"no...no...puedo regresar a casa" por fin logre responderle

"¿ _Por qué_?" pregunto ella preocupada

Guarde silencio un momento, recuperando el aliento y ordenando mis ideas "mis padres... no me permitirían tenerte" por fin respondí "tan pronto nos vieran seguramente te meterían en una jaula, para enviarte lejos y jamás nos volveríamos a ver"

" _¡No!_ " respondió ella temblando de miedo ante la idea de volver a estar de vuelta en esa horrible prisión y de estar separadas " _no lo permitiría, pelearía para que no nos separaran_ " dijo con fiera determinación sujetando mi mano con sus dos patitas

"yo también lo haría" le dije con una sonrisa "pero ellos son mas, al final ganarían, te lastimarían con tal de meterte en la jaula...me moriría si te pierdo" agregue con tristeza

" _yo también moriría si eso pasa_..." dijo ella acercándose a mi "¿ _Qué hacemos_?"

Respire profundamente, la idea que vino a mi mente ya la había considerado muchas veces en días anteriores y había estado dando vueltas en mi mente desde que salimos del Centro Pokemon

"huir, irnos lejos...muy lejos" pronuncie lentamente con voz llena de miedo. En días pasados tan solo pensar en irme de casa me provocaba tal ataque de miedo que casi me desmayaba pero ahora viendo a Mimi frente a mi, sintiéndola aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a mi mano me hizo sentir más segura, más tranquila

Ella me miro y sonrió " _vámonos, yo te cuidare_ " dijo tirando de mi y comenzamos a avanzar rumbo al bosque

"espera" le pedí "tengo una idea...será algo difícil y arriesgada, pero si funciona podríamos viajar muy lejos y casi sin problemas" dije cambiando la dirección en la que íbamos

"tendremos que caminar toda la noche" le anuncie mientras avanzábamos "espero que podamos llegar a la siguiente ciudad al amanecer"

" _haré cualquier cosa que sea necesario con tal de que siempre estemos juntas_ " comento Mimi siguiéndome " _por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre_ , ¿ _cómo te llamas_?" pregunto con una juguetona risita

"es cierto, no te lo había dicho...que boba soy" conteste sonriendo y sin detenernos "soy Silverya, Silverya Denuit"


	2. Capitulo 2 Los largos caminos de la noche

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/story/199054151-la-valkirya-obscura** ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/199054151-la-valkirya-obscura)

La obscuridad lentamente comenzaba a teñirse de colores rojizos que indicaban que el amanecer estaba próximo mientras descansábamos en un prado justo a fueras de la ciudad. Habíamos caminado toda la noche, habíamos hecho varias pausas y estábamos agotadas pero lo habíamos logrado. Observe a Mimi mientras dormitaba sobre mi regazo y acaricie su suave pelaje, ella emitió un suave ronroneo de felicidad en respuesta, no quería despertarla y yo misma me caía de sueño pero sabía que ya estarían buscándome. Primero me buscarían por toda la casa, lo cual les tomaría un largo tiempo y solo hasta que estuvieran totalmente seguros no considerarían lo impensable: que estaba afuera, para revisar los jardines y prados exteriores tardarían prácticamente todo el día pero una vez que concluyeran que no estaba dentro de la propiedad comenzaría una cacería intensa, por lo que tendríamos que estar lo más lejos posible o nos sería imposible escapar.

"Mimi" la llame mientras suavemente la sacudía para despertarla

"... _eh_..." respondió aun dormida "... _ay_ ¡ _perdón_!" dijo despertando y estirándose " _no quería quedarme dormida pero estoy tan cansada_ "

"yo también" respondí sin fuerzas "pero ya llegamos, solo un poco mas y obtendremos algo muy valioso para poder seguir sin tantos problemas"

"¿ _qué es eso que vinimos a obtener_?" pregunto llena de curiosidad mientras olfateaba el aire a nuestro alrededor

"una Identificación" respondí poniéndome en pie "que podremos obtener de un profesor" agregue mientras avanzábamos "ellos, los profesores, son muy inteligentes pero muy distraídos. Están tan concentrados en sus investigaciones que a veces no ponen atención en las cosas mundanas que pasan a su alrededor"

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a un parque y con ayuda de Mimi encontramos una toma de agua usada para regar los jardines, con ella me enjuague los pies y luego trate de arreglarme lo mejor posible para no parecer que habíamos estado fuera de casa toda la noche

"¿Cómo me veo?"

" _te vez bien_ " respondió ella con sencillez

"¿no me veo desarreglada, me veo normal?"

" _ah...si...eh, normal, creo_..." respondió Mimi sin entender bien a que me refería

"debo verme como si acabáramos de salir de casa, no como si hubiéramos pasado la noche entera caminando por el bosque" le explique "ahora ayúdame a encontrar un bebedero" le pedí. Rápidamente lo encontramos y con el agua de allí procedía lavarme la cara, la boca y mojarme un poco el cabello, además de darle a Mimi una pequeña acicalada.

"¿ _Por qué es tan importante ver a este profesor y conseguir esa Identificación_?" pregunto Mimi

"los profesores son los que entregan los Pokedex, que sirven como Identificación a los Entrenadores pokemon" dije mientras salíamos del parque, para entonces las luces del alumbrado público automáticamente se iban apagando "además de su Kit de Inicio...."

"¿ _y para qué queremos esas cosas_?"

"porque voy a convertirme en Entrenadora pokemon" le respondí con emoción

"¡ _genial_!" respondió Mimi imitando mi emoción "y ¿ _eso qué es_?"

"un entrenador pokemon es alguien que se dedica a entrenar, cuidar, combatir y capturar diversos pokemon" le explique a Mimi mientras seguíamos nuestro camino, deteniéndome frente al aparador de una tienda cerrada para revisar mi apariencia "hacen esto mientras están en su Viaje pokemon de entrenamiento para juntar insignias de los diversos gimnasios y poder así entrar a la Liga pokemon"

" _cuando dices Capturar_ , ¿ _a qué te refieres_?" pregunto Mimi preocupada mientras avanzábamos

"oh... ¡no me refiero a esas terribles personas que atacaron a ti o a tu familia!" respondí de inmediato sintiendo la angustia en ella "esos son contrabandistas, gente muy mala como ya sabes, que atrapa a los pokemon para venderlos, a ellos no les importa cuidarlos ni lastimarlos. Un entrenador cuida y quiere mucho a sus pokemon" dije dándole un abrazo mientras caminábamos haciendo que Mimi sonriera "un entrenador trabaja junto a sus pokemon para volverse más fuertes cada vez, para ser mejores y superar así los diversos retos que enfrentan en su viaje"

" _eso me gustaría mucho_ " respondió Mimi pensativa " _volverme más fuerte_ "

"¡veras que juntas lo lograremos!" le asegure "pero para eso debemos conseguir esa identificación, ese registro y Pokedex que me acreditara como entrenadora"

" _y_ ¿ _Cuál es el problema_?" pregunto ella "¿ _Por qué es tan difícil conseguir eso_?"

"no es difícil, de hecho es gratis" respondí preocupada

"¿ _entonces_?"

"que solo puede darse hasta la edad mínima de diez años"

" _y ¿cuántos años tienes_?" pregunto Mimi con gran curiosidad

"hace un mes apenas cumplí los nueve" le respondí con un guiño "así que tendremos que mentir y confiar en que el profesor este tan distraído para que no tengamos problemas en conseguir todo nuestro Kit de inicio y es allí donde tú vas a tener que ayudarme mucho"

"¡ _claro que sí_!" me aseguro Mimi y procedí a explicarle mi plan

Consultando los mapas públicos logramos llegar en pocos minutos hasta el laboratorio del profesor local, aun era muy temprano por la mañana y las calles estaban casi desiertas cuando toque a la puerta de su Laboratorio de Investigación

"¡profesor! ¡Buenos días!" grite con fuerza mientras volvía a tocar la puerta con insistencia, en respuesta se escucho un distante "¡ _ya voy_!" desde algún lugar de adentro del laboratorio y momentos más tarde un profesor: en pijama y pantuflas quien apenas se ponía encima la bata blanca de laboratorio y con los lentes torcidos nos abría la puerta

"buenos días...." Respondió bostezando "¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?"

"¡vengo a convertirme en Entrenadora pokemon!" grite con gran fuerza y emoción causando que el pobre profesor se tapara los oídos con los dedos mientras fruncía el ceño en una evidente muestra del dolor de cabeza que empezaba a provocarle

"está bien, no grites...pasen por favor" dijo el casi ansioso por terminar con el asunto del registro y volver a dormir

Mimi y yo entramos corriendo como un tren fuera de control y comenzamos a curiosear por todo el lugar revolviendo documentos y tocando todo lo que estaba allí

"¡No por favor! ¡No hagan eso!" grito el profesor casi histérico "por favor estén tranquilas en lo que busco su registro" dijo suplicante y esa fue la palabra clave para que Mimi saltara sobre su escritorio y jugando hiciera un terrible desorden

"¡NO!" grito desesperado el profesor "mis documentos, mis archivos, los registros.... ¡ay no!" dijo casi llorando al ver como todos aquellos documentos se regaban por toda la oficina "tardare semanas en poner todo esto en orden"

"si gusta le podemos ayudar" le ofrecí con una amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba a levantar las cosas y al hacerlo accidentalmente tire varios frascos que al caer mancharon el piso y varios de los documentos que allí había

"ay...." Gimió el profesor llevándose las manos a la cabeza indicando que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba "muchas gracias...yo puedo solo, por favor ya no toquen nada" suspiro "¿tus padres ya me enviarnos tus documentos?" pregunto mirando el tiradero a su alrededor

"¡SI!" grite con fuerza "lo hicieron la semana pasada" le asegure con una confiada sonrisa

"y ¿cuándo cumpliste los diez años?" pregunto enderezando sus lentes y observándome de arriba abajo y esa fue la siguiente palabra clave para que Mimi saltara sobre el jugando mientras trepaba acariciándolo traviesamente

"! ¿Un _Mienfoo_?!" exclamo mezcla de sorpresa y asombro "que increíble verlo tan lejos de su región de origen..."

"cumplí los diez años ayer, disculpe que no lo haya podido invitar a la fiesta" respondí con un guiño infantil

"oh ya veo..." comento distraído "bueno haremos tu registro y te daré tu Kit de Inicio" agrego más interesado en Mimi que en mi "ven conmigo" dijo guiándonos a otra sección del laboratorio llevando a Mimi en brazos mientras ella lo lengüeteaba afectuosa

"por favor párate dentro de este dispositivo, pon amabas manos sobre panel frente a ti y mira hacia el frente" me indico, así lo hice y una luz verde me baño mientras el panel donde tenía puestas las manos se iluminaba "el proceso es rápido y automático" anuncio mientras observaba a Mimi con una lupa "te molestaría si tomo unas muestras de tu _Mienfoo_...para mis estudios"

"¡claro profesor!" dije emocionada y el nuevamente frunció el ceño ante la intensidad de mi grito en un esfuerzo por controlar el dolor de cabeza

" **datos biométricos archivados** " anuncio una voz electrónica " **por favor indique su nombre** " me solicito la misma voz.

Durante todo el camino había estado pensando en la respuesta que debía dar a esa pregunta, sabia que no podía usar mi verdadero nombre o todo sería inútil. Debía responder clara y tranquilamente, por lo que lo había estado ensayando en voz baja para memorizarlo

"me llamo **Valerya Nocté** " respondí calmada mientras respiraba lentamente, note que Mimi de inmediato volteaba a verme al momento en que pronuncie mi nuevo nombre con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

" **proceso terminado** " anuncio la voz " **Valerya Nocté ha sido registrada como una entrenadora pokemon oficial** " las luces del sistema se apagaron y un suave " _click_ " se escucho cuando un Pokedex rosa fue expulsado del equipo frente a mí y puesto sobre una bandeja.

"¡yay! ¡Mi Pokedex!" grite tomándolo rápidamente en una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad, para ponerme a brincar de alegría

"felicidades" dijo el profesor sin mucho ánimo, busco en un armario y saco una caja "este es tu Kit de inicio" agrego entregándomelo

"¡Gracias!" respondí prácticamente quitándoselo de las manos "ya debemos regresar a casa, nos esperan para el desayuno" comente algo nerviosa

"espera..." me pidió y comencé a ponerme mas nerviosa "falta que elijas a tu primer pokemon, o pero si tu ya tienes uno"

"así es, no será necesario que elija otro, gracias" le respondí lentamente alejándome caminando hacia atrás

"espera un momento..." volvió a decir y casi comencé a temblar "debo darte las indicaciones de inicio: puedes atrapar todos los pokemon que quieres, pero solo puedes llevar seis contigo después del sexto el siguiente sera transferido aquí.... en los Centros pokemon te darán asistencia gratuita...." Dijo mientras leía la información de un grueso manual

"si gusta yo puedo leer eso con más calma" le ofrecí con una amable sonrisa "así ya no le interrumpiré y usted podrá regresar a sus labores"

"regresar a la cama" respondió el profesor en un susurro "si claro tengo mucho que hacer" dijo en voz más fuerte y me entrego el pesado manual.

"¡Gracias! ¡Ya nos vamos!" dije rápidamente tomando el manual, para casi salir corriendo con Mimi un paso atrás de mi. No nos detuvimos hasta estar muy lejos, hasta prácticamente estar exhaustas, hasta que nuestros estómagos nos gruñían audiblemente de hambre.

"¡ _estuviste genial_!" me felicito ella muy emocionada " _y ¿ahora qué hacemos?, tengo hambre_ "

"¡ **Tengo que Ir al Baño**!" le dije mortificada: los nervios, la emoción y el miedo por fin hacían estragos en mi ahora que la adrenalina se había disipado

" _ven aquí hay unos arbustos de tu tamaño_ " me indico Mimi con ingenuidad mientras me llevaba hacia un pequeño jardín publico

"¡NO!" le reclame angustiada, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarme "¡las niñas no podemos ir al baño detrás de un arbusto!"

" _pero...yo siempre lo hago así_ " respondió ella sin comprender mi problema

"luego te explico" le dije "mira aquí está un mapa....y ¡el centro pokemon no está muy lejos!" respondí apretando los dientes "tengo que llegar...." dije para mí esforzándome por resistir una urgencia cada vez mayor

No podía correr, pero avanzando tan rápido como podía y siguiendo las indicaciones de los mapas que había en el camino seguimos hasta que pudimos ver el Centro Pokemon

"¡ya casi!" dije apretando los dientes cuando los cólicos hicieron que me doblara del dolor

"¡ _te vas a lastimar_!" dijo Mimi preocupada por mi salud " _vamos a los arbustos_ "

"no...aun puedo llegar" dije dando pasos lentos, apretando los dientes con mas fuerza mientras transpiraba por el esfuerzo

Solo me faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar pero me pareció que era una distancia interminable, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, la cara roja por el dolor y esfuerzo. Mimi me acompañaba, ayudándome a avanzar paso a paso hasta que por fin llegamos, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente cuando nos acercamos y logre llegar hasta el mostrador

"hola, ¿cómo están?" nos saludo alegre la enfermera Joy

"BAÑO...donde...esta el B...A..."

La fuerza había superado mi resistencia, en una sola intención mi cuerpo libero, contra mi voluntad, aquello que le lastimaba y que me había esforzado por contener. Me estremecí al sentir lo que estaba sucediendo, en la cara de sorpresa y pena de la enfermera Joy puede confirmar lo que ya sabia que estaba pasando.

"¡Miren a esa bebe!" grito alguno de los entrenadores que también estaban allí

"¡no pudo aguantar hasta llegar al baño!" grito otro

"¡necesita un pañal!" gritaron otros

"¡que traigan el trapeador!" gritaron otros mas

Me quede congelada, sin atreverme a voltear, a moverme, mi rostro palidecía y se ruborizaba alternativamente mientras que mi cuerpo continuaba liberándose de aquello que le sobraba durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Mi rostro estaba tan húmedo con el suelo a mis pies, temblaba por la pena y humillación sin saber que hacer hasta que una mano me tomo por el brazo y me alejo de allí.

"ya no creo que necesites usar el sanitario, pero sí creo que las dos necesiten bañarse" dijo en tono amable la enfermera Joy

"yo...yo...lo...siento... ¡por favor discúlpeme!" suplique apenada mientras avanzábamos por un corredor de servicio, me sentía pegajosa de la cintura para abajo

"tranquila, no tienes nada de que disculparte" respondió con una gentil sonrisa "si te sirve de consuelo, en mis años de servicio he visto a entrenadores pokemon con más experiencia pasar peores vergüenzas" comento con una risita

"limpiare todo, yo lo limpiare..."

"¡ay nada de eso!" dijo tranquilizándome " _Chansey_ seguramente ya lo arreglo todo, no te preocupes por nada" agrego mientras abría levemente una puerta "nadie en el pasillo" dijo después de asomare y ver hacia ambos lados para luego llevarnos hacia otra puerta "vamos hacia las ducha para las chicas" me indico cuando llegamos a otra puerta y meternos rápidamente en una larga habitación con varias regaderas cada una separada de las otras por delgadas paredes y puertas translucidas para resguardar la privacidad de sus usuarias

"quítate esa ropa sucia y déjala en el piso" indico dejándonos a Mimi y a mi adentro mientras ella permaneció afuera "comiencen a bañarse en lo que regreso" no tenía fuerza para cuestionar o hacer ninguna otra cosa sino obedecer. Hice lo que me dijo la enfermera y fue hasta que abrí la puerta del cubículo que me di cuenta que jamás había soltado la mano de Mimi y al verla no pude más que ahogar un grito: en un intento por cubrirme había quedado salpicada por la peor parte de las descargas que mi cuerpo había hecho

"¡ay Mimi!" dije aun mas avergonzada "¡cuanto lo lamento...!"

" _no tienes nada de que disculparte_ " respondió ella con una leve sonrisa " _pasaría por esto y más para cuidarte, anda no es nada que un poco de agua no limpie_ " comento metiéndonos en la regadera " _además tuve que ayudar a mi tía a cuidar a mis sobrinitos y eso si que fue ¡sucio! Pase horas lavándome el pelaje para quitarme todo lo que esas cositas sacaban_ " dijo riendo mientras yo accionaba los controles del agua para que una deliciosa agua calientita nos cayera encima.

"Chicas aquí les dejo unas cosas que van a necesitar" indico la enfermera Joy pocos instantes después

"¡gracias!" respondí en voz alta y de mejor humor

" _Voy por ellas_ " dijo Mimi saliendo de la ducha y rápidamente regreso con una canastilla de plástico que contenía jabón y shampoo del que emanaban un delicioso perfume. Pasamos un largo rato bañándonos, prácticamente jugando con el espuma y el agua hasta que nuevamente el rugido de nuestros estómagos nos indico que no habíamos comido nada en casi un día

"que descuidada soy" dije apenada cerrando el flujo del agua "como entrenadora pokemon debo de cuidar que comas bien" comente mientras salíamos de la ducha y apretaba mi largo cabello para escurrirle el agua

" _que descuidada soy_ " respondió Mimi copiando mis palabras " _como tu pokemon y protectora debo cuidar que comas bien_ " termino con una amplia sonrisa y fue inevitable que las dos riéramos con fuerza.

Cuando por fin dejamos de reír tome una de las varias toallas que la enfermera Joy amablemente nos había dejado sobre una larga banca de madera y comencé a secar a Mimi para después envolverla en otra toalla seca y calientita.

" _ahora es mi turno de secarte_ " dijo ella imitando mis acciones tomo otra toalla y comenzó a secar mi largo cabello, en ese instante sentí que Mimi más que mi pokemon era como mi hermanita, con esmero ella me seco bien para después darme otra toalla seca y ayudarme a secar el resto de mi cuerpo.

"¡listas!" comente cuando por fin quedamos bien secas "y ¿ahora qué?" pregunte sin saber si debíamos esperar o salir ya que yo solo estaba cubierta por una espesa toalla

" _espera aquí_ " indico Mimi mientras abría levemente la puerta para asomarse pero tan pronto lo hizo la figura de _Chansey_ apareció y sin más nos indico que la siguiéramos. Así lo hicimos y rápidamente llegamos hasta otra habitación: un dormitorio, uno de tantos donde seguramente las entrenadoras pokemon descansaba después de un largo viaje; allí, sobre una cama, ya nos esperaban todas las cosas que el profesor nos había dado: mi pokedex, el Kit de Inicio y el grueso manual. Pero había mas: a su lado había algo de ropa, se veía usada, pero limpia y en buenas condiciones. Suspirando aliviada comencé a vestirme, toda me quedaba muy grande por lo menos dos tallas mayores a la mía, pero era mucho mejor que andar por la calle descalza y con solo un camisón.

"¿puedo pasar?" pregunto la enfermera Joy, unos minutos más tarde, luego de tocar levemente la puerta

"si claro, adelante" respondí mientras trataba de peinarme con los dedos

"¿te sientes mejor Valerya?"

"si mucho mejor, muchas gracias" respondí sonriente tratando de disimular la sorpresa de escuchar mi nombre falso

"¡qué bueno!" dijo ella "te pido una disculpa por haber tenido que revisar tu pokedex sin tu permiso, pero no sabía quién eras"

"no hay problema" le asegure aunque en realidad me sentía algo nerviosa

"les traje unas cosas" dijo ella entregándome dos cepillos para el cabello: uno para mí y otro para Mimi "cuando estén listas por favor bajen a comer, seguramente se mueren de hambre" agrego poniéndose en pie

"pero...se volverán a burlar de mi" mencione preocupada

"esos chicos ya se fueron" contesto "además _Chansey_ y yo les dimos una buena regañada por ser tan inmaduros e insensibles con una compañera entrenadora, además de ser tan groseros con los sentimientos de una damita. Así que no se preocupen y bajen" dijo con un guiño mientras salía

Varios minutos más tarde comíamos en una de las mesas de la sala común para entrenadores

"¡ _mmm! ¡Qué rico esta_!" anuncio Mimi casi con la boca llena "¿ _cómo dices que se llaman_?"

"esos son Pokeblocks y los otros Pokelitos" le indique señalando cada uno respectivamente

"no podemos quedarnos aquí" le comente a Mimi mientras comíamos "ya deben haber revisado toda la casa y parte de los jardines" agregue mientras veía por una de las ventanas: el sol era intenso y no había una sola nube en el cielo "ya debe haber mucha gente buscándome por todos lados, para el atardecer estarán buscando por toda la ciudad y sin no estamos muy lejos para mañana será casi imposible escapar"

"¡ _mmmm! ¡Qué rico!_ " dijo ella sin dejar de comer " _no te preocupes estoy segura que todo saldrá bien_ "

"eso espero" dije cabizbaja, me sentía culpable en pagar todas sus atenciones y cuidados escapándome, pero me estaba muriendo lentamente allá adentro y me moriría si perdiera a Mimi por lo que no encontraba otra solución salvo la de alejarme lo más posible

"¿ya terminaste?" le pregunte mientras terminaba de beber lo ultimo del jugo que nos habían servido

"¡ _mmm que delicia_!" contesto ella prácticamente lamiendo el plato " _si no estuviera tan llena seguiría comiendo_ " agrego satisfecha

Me puse en pie llevando la charola con nuestros platos de regreso a la cocina donde amablemente _Chansey_ la recibió sin permitirnos ayudarle a lavar nada

"¡muchas gracias por todo!" le dije sinceramente a la enfermera Joy cuando llegamos a la recepción donde ella estaba revisando algunos archivos

"fue un placer ayudarlas" respondió amablemente "¿se quedaran aquí esta noche?"

"no, ya nos tenemos que ir" conteste un poco triste

"Antes de que te vayas" dijo y saco de uno de los cajones una bolsa "limpias y secas" anuncio entregándome la ropa con la que había llegado "yo misma las lave" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡es muy amable! ¡Gracias!" dije tomándola bolsa

"está bien, tengan cuidado allá afuera" dijo la enfermera Joy despidiéndose con la mano mientras salíamos

Estuvimos caminando durante un largo rato en silencio, cada cierto tiempo yo revisaba los mapas públicos para asegurarnos que fuéramos en la dirección correcta y aprovechaba para ajustar mi pantalón que lentamente se me iba cayendo de lo grande que me quedaba.

"¿ _estás muy preocupada_?" pregunto Mimi apretando ligeramente mi mano

"Un poco" respondí "pero más bien estoy pensando en muchas cosas"

"¿ _cómo cuales_?"

"sabía que lo primero y más importante era conseguir nuestro registro e identificación" dije viendo hacia el cielo "pero después de eso no estaba segura de que hacer"

" _entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos_?" pregunto preocupada

"tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible, ¿recuerdas?" le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza "pues lo más lejos seria ir hacia el sur para llegar a alguna de las ciudades portuarias ya que desde allí salen barcos en varias direcciones hacia otras regiones más lejanas como Kanto, Hoenn e incluso Alola" dije mientras nos deteníamos frente a otro mapa

"¿ _y esos lugares están muy lejos de aquí_?"

"mira estamos aquí" le indique en el mapa mientras lo tocaba y este mostró los nombres de la calle donde estábamos además de sitios de interés cercanos "tenemos que ir hacia el sur" dije tocando una flecha en esa dirección y el mapa cambio para mostrar las zonas cercanas a la ciudad, arrastre el dedo en la dirección señalada y el mapa se amplio para mostrar una zona de la región en la dirección que indique "estas son las ciudades portuarias" comente señalando sin tocar los puntos brillantes en el mapa "cualquiera de esas ciudades nos serviría y están a cuatro o cinco días de distancia...más o menos"

" _están muy lejos_ " dijo Mimi, sus orejitas se agacharon mostrando su preocupación y tristeza "¿ _cómo llegaremos_?"

"tendremos que caminar, porque no tengo dinero" le dije mientras seguíamos avanzando "para evitar que nos encuentren en los caminos, tendremos que viajar de noche, cuando lleguemos a las ciudades descansaremos y comeremos en los Centros pokemon"

" _ahhh, ¿por eso tenias que registrarte como entrenadora oficial_?"

"Sip" respondí con una traviesa sonrisa "solo a los entrenadores registrados se les permite usar los Centros pokemon sin tener que pagar nada"

" _mmm, tengo muchas preguntas_ " anuncio Mimi

"¿cuáles son?

"¿ _cómo debo llamarte ahora? **Sylveria** o **Valerya**? ¿Qué es eso de dinero y pagar_?"

"vaya tengo que explicarte muchas cosas" dije con una pequeña risa

Varias horas más tarde, habíamos dejado lejos la ciudad y siguiendo mi consejo también dejamos el camino principal para continuar en la misma dirección pero por el campo para así evitar que alguien nos viera

"¿ _podemos descansar_?" pregunto Mimi jadeando " _estas cosas sí que pesan_ " dijo refiriéndose a nuestro Kit de inicio y sobre todo al pesado manual

"si quieres yo los llevare ahora" dije tomándolos "tenemos que avanzar lo más posible y no deberíamos detenernos tantas veces" dije y observe el cielo que ya comenzaba a teñirse con tonos rojizos señalando que el crepúsculo estaba cerca

"dormiremos un poco allí adelante" le indique señalando el comienzo de un bosque "espero que así nadie nos vea mientras descansamos"

" _muy bien, puedo reunir ramas para hacer un refugio rápido, desde lejos solo nos veremos como un arbusto mas_ " anuncio Mimi emocionada

Estábamos tan cansadas y el refugio era tan cómodo que en breve nos quedamos profundamente dormidas

"¡Aquí están!" grito una voz mientras una cruel mano me sujetaba con mucha fuerza por el cabello tirando de mi, grite aterrorizada y por el dolor que el tirón me produjo lo cual alerto a Mimi justo a tiempo para que ella rápida y ágilmente girara, pudiendo así poder escapar de un tipo de látigos que ya se cerraban sobre ella

Pero yo no tenía su velocidad y aunque trate de soltarme me tenían bien sujeta del cabello

"tú no vas a ningún lado" dijo en tono burlón aquella persona que me sujetaba cuando trate de correr, hice un esfuerzo y me gire para tratar de arañar o golpear a quien me agarraba "vaya que es brava la chica" dijo para después hacerme sentir la fuerza de su mano sobre mi rostro.

Jamás me habían golpeado, en casa me trataban como a una princesita, satisfaciendo cada uno de mis caprichos a la primera llamada por lo que aquel manotazo lo sentí más bien como un martillazo, aturdida caí al piso. En eso escuche un furioso chirrido y la silueta de Mimi cayo sobre aquel sujeto y pude escuchar un terrible " _crack_ "

"¡ahhh mi brazo! ¡Me rompiste el brazo!" dijo aullando de dolor el que me había estado sujetando del cabello

"¡ _párate rápido_!" ordeno Mimi ayudándome a ponerme en pie " _tenemos que esca_...."

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el dolor de una serie de afilados ataque que cayeron como lluvia verde sobre nosotras

"¡bien hecho _Bulbasaur_!, no dejes que escapen"

"¡ _huye_!" grito Mimi poniéndose en pie "¡ _yo los detendré_!"

Medio en pie, medio a gatas seguí moviéndome, estaba aturdida pero seguí avanzando cuando algo fuerte y muy grueso me sujeto por ambas piernas jalándome hacia atrás para luego alzarme un poco y después azotarme contra el piso. La fuerza del impacto me saco todo el aire y solo pude quedarme allí tirada mientras me esforzaba por recuperarme

"¡Ya la tengo!" dijo otra voz y pude ver a otra persona acompañada de un tipo de pokemon rosa acercarse a donde estaba, de pronto una veloz ráfaga se dirigió hacia aquel pokemon y con un feroz chillido lo golpeo tantas veces que no me era posible saber lo que hacía pero su ataque logro que me soltara, tan pronto lo hizo me levante y corrí lo más rápido que pude internándome más en el bosque.

De pronto una sombra salto por encima de mi "¡Mimi ayudame!" de inmediato grite asustada

" _soy yo_ " respondió Mimi, su voz se escuchaba débil y su respiración muy agitada " _son muy fuertes_..."agrego jadeando " _debemos escapar_ " agrego tomándome de la mano y guiando nuestra carrera; apenas habíamos corrido una corta distancia cuando una masiva figura cayó frente a nosotras bloqueándonos el paso, su poderosos músculos se notaban incluso en la tenue luz de la luna menguante que se filtraba por entre las hojas de los arboles

"¡ _sigue adelante_!" me indico Mimi soltando mi mano y como un rayo se lanzo hacia la figura frente a nosotras, ella se movía tan rápido atacando múltiples veces para luego cambiar de lugar y volver al ataque que incluso a esa corta distancia no podía saber lo que hacía. Seguí de frente corriendo tan rápido como me era posible pero pude darme cuenta que aquel masivo pokemon era tan fuerte que parecía como si los ataques de Mimi no le hicieran nada; quería ayudar, poder hacer algo para enfrentarme a aquellos que nos atacaban y en lugar de seguir corriendo me detuve para buscar a mi alrededor algo con que poder ayudar a Mimi, vi una rama y sujetándola con fuerza corrí contra aquel enorme pokemon blandiendo mi rama como si fuera un _bat_

"¡nada de eso!" dijo alguien a mi izquierda sujetándome del brazo, girándome y como una explosión sentí un golpe en mi estomago tan fuerte que me levanto del suelo, el dolor me hizo soltar un grito ahogado mientras violentamente escupía todo el aire y algo de saliva para después caer al suelo

"¡ _Valerya! ¡NO_!" grito Mimi al escuchar mi grito, quiso correr hacia mí pero una lengua la sujeto por las piernas y como a mí me había hecho antes la alzo para luego azotarla contra el piso una y otra vez

"¡bien hecho _lickitung_! No la sueltes" la felicito la misma persona que me había golpeado " _bulbasaur_ sujétale los brazos" así lo hizo el otro pokemon con un tipo de lianas que se enrollaron con fuerza alrededor de sus brazos "ahora levántala" ordeno con tono burlón

"¡no por favor!" le suplique "haré lo que sea, por favor no la lastimes"

"claro que harás lo que yo te ordene" dijo con voz cruel "y claro que las voy a lastimar a las dos" dijo sonriente

" _primeape_...acaba con ella" agrego con una risa sádica

Los poderosos golpes de primeape caían sobre Mimi como martillazos pero yo podía sentirlos en mi corazón, cada uno caía en cámara lenta atormentándome con el resultado que sabía se acercaba mas y mas. Mis gritos de horror se congelaban en mis labios mientras veía el pequeño cuerpo de Mimi sacudirse una y otra vez. Las risas de aquellas terribles personas atormentaban mis oídos en un estruendo sin fin y de pronto: el silencio

Un silencio absoluto, un silencio mortal. El movimiento de todos se había detenido, el tiempo se había detenido. Solo una luz, una fría y horrible luz blanca nos envolvía a todos.

" **LA VIDA AQUÍ ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR** " anuncio y pude reconocerla, pues era la misma voz que había hablado a través de mí el día que rescate a Mimi

"¡por favor!" dije suplicando "¡sálvala!"

" **Y ¿QUE ME DARÍAS A CAMBIO DE SALVAR A LA MIENFOO**?" pregunto y su terrible voz me produjo un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo

"Lo que quieras, cualquier cosa.... ¡mi vida!" grite desesperada

" **SI...ESO ES ACEPTABLE** " dijo y se hizo una interminable pausa " **GRANDE COMO ES MI PODER, NO PUEDO ESTAR EN TODOS LADOS. SI ACEPTAS CONVERTIRTE EN UNA _DISIR_ , SER MI HERALDO, ENTONCES LAS SALVARE A LAS DOS**"

"¡si por favor! ¡Hazlo!" grite histérica

" **PIÉNSALO BIEN** " dijo lentamente " **UNA VEZ QUE SEAS MI _DISIR_ , JAMAS, JAMAS PODRÁS DEJAR DE SERLO**" hizo una larga pausa como dándome tiempo de que el mensaje entrara en mi mente " **NO HAY MANERA DE QUE PUEDAS DEJAR DE SERLO, SIEMPRE SERAS MI _DISIR_** "

"¿y ella?" pregunte angustiada "¿Qué pasara con Mimi?"

" **EL ALMA DE LA MIENFOO ESTA UNIDA A TI, SOLO ASÍ PUDE SALVARLA, Y AMBAS SUFRIRÁN EL MISMO DESTINO DE TU DECISIÓN** "

"¡Acepto!" grite con todas mis fuerzas "¡Acepto ser tu _Disir_!"

Apenas termine de pronunciar esas palabras cuando un intenso rayo de luz me golpeo, no tocaba mi cuerpo sino que alteraba mi alma. Aquello no debió durar más que unos segundos, pero el dolor que me produjo duro y durara para siempre.

"! **AHORA INVOCAME** ¡" ordeno

Las palabras se formaron en mi mente, se pronunciaron con mi cuerpo y se activaron con mi alma

" _Desde la profunda obscuridad donde habitas_

_Te llamo a ti mi Señor_

_Escucha mi voz y atiende mi ruego_

_Porque las almas aquí reunidas esperan tu llegada_

_Ven Gran Segador de Almas_

_Porque ¡LA VIDA AQUÍ ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR_!"


End file.
